LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S8 P2/Transcript
(Raynell is seen asleep in her bed) Raynell:..... (Raynell then stretches and yawns before her eyes open) Raynell: Mmm, alright Raynell, time to- (Raynell looks to find Slimer wrapped around her as she rubs Raynell's belly) Slimer:............ Raynell:.......... Slimer:........... Raynell:.... Slimy? Slimer: .... Yes? Raynell: .... What are you doing? Slimer:......Nothing? Raynell: Hmm.... Slimer: I uhhh...was just making sure you were still happy. Raynell: Hm hmm. Slimer: Its true! Raynell: I'm perfectly happy Slimer. Slimer: Oh. Good. Raynell:............ Slimer:.............. Raynell: You can stop now. Slimer: O-Oh. Right. (Slimer stops rubbing and oozes back onto the floor before standing up) Slimer: Sorry about that Ray-Ray. Raynell: Its fine SLimy I'm not upset. But why don't you go rub some off the other girls bellies. Like... Oh Yang's got a nice figure. Slimer: You mean the girl with really long hair? Raynell: Yeah! Slimer: Hmm.... Raynell: Or you could try Emily again. You know she doesn't care that much. Slimer: Hmm.... I do wanna try someone new but Emily did mind... Hang on a second. (Slimer leaves the room) Raynell: ??? (Silence for a moment) Yang: *Voice* WHOA!! HEY!! (BAM) Raynell: !! (A moment later Slimer comes back with a punch mark on her face) Slimer: I'm gonna go try Emily. Raynell: Y-Yeah. Good idea. (Slimer leaves the room) Raynell: She's weird. But she's one of the nicest Targhuls around. (Raynell smiles before she leaves the room. The scene then cuts to Blake leaving his room) Blake H: *Yawn* Man, now that was the best sleep ever. (Blake looks around and finds the living room mostly empty) Blake H: Hm, guess everyone's asleep mostly. Raynell: *Comes in* Oh! Hi Blake! Blake H: Oh Raynell. You're up huh? Raynell: Yep. So is Slimy. Blake H: Slimy huh? Where is she? Raynell: Going to see Emily. Blake H: Ah. Wait why is she- Raynell: Belly rubs. Blake H: Oh. Man that girl is weird. Raynell: Yeah. But she's one of the nicest Targhuls ever. Blake H: True. Raynell: Yep. Blake H: So uhh, any suspicious things going on? Raynell: Umm, not as far as I know. I just woke up. Blake H: Hmm, alright then. Raynell: You worried? Blake H: I just got a feeling that Grimoire and his men might be up to something. They've been inactive for awhile now. Raynell: Its only been a couple of days. Blake H: Yeah. I know. Raynell: Jeez maybe you need a belly rub to clam down. Blake H: I- What??? Raynell: Just kidding! Blake H: Good, cause there's NO way I'd let her do that to me. Raynell: Well lucky for you I don't think she wants to do it to you cause... You know. You're a male. Blake H: True. But, as long as she's not trying to betray me or anything. Raynell: Oh I doubt she or Batty would try that. Blake H: Yeah. Raynell: *Smile* (Blake smiles back before he looks out the window and notices something) Blake H: Huh? (A figure cloaked in darkness is seen standing under a tree) Blake H:..... Raynell: What is it? (The figure opens its eyes to reveal glowing red eyeballs. More figures step out) Blake H: Raynell. Go wake everyone up. Now. Raynell: Blake?? Blake H: Now Raynell! Raynell: R-Right! (Raynell runs off to wake the others up as Blake watches the figures) Blake H:.... (The figures outside step out to reveal themselves as Grimm Targhul. They're seen being lead by Drive.) Drive: *Growls* (The other heroes then all run out) Alex: Blake? Jack: Yo what's up? Ruby: Something wrong? Blake H: An old friend of yours is back Ruby. (Ruby looks out to find Drive and the Captains approaching) Ruby: Oh no.... Spot: Guess he's back to avenge his brother still. Blake H: Yeah. Drive: RUBY ROSE!!! GET OUT HERE NOW, YOU DEMON FILTH!!! Spot:.... Drive: We've got unfinished business! Shade: What do we do? Blake H: What do you think? We go and out and deal with this. Ghira: Right. (The heroes go and head outside) Blake H:.... Drive: There you all are! ???: Finally decided to come out huh?! Kobe ???: You took so many from us! Today we take from you! Nash ???: I'm going to feast on the demon's eyes personally! Gator Blake H:..... Alex: What are you doing here? Gator: Isn't it obvious? Drive: Grimoire wants the girl dead. Something I'm personally willing to carry out. Ruby: This is about Hyper. Isn't it? Drive: No shit! He was my brother and you murdered him! Ruby: It was an accident! He was gonna kill Spot! I couldn't control it! Drive: And look where it got you! Gator: Some hero you turned out to be! Nash: You psychotic bitch! Ruby:..... Yang: HEY! STEP OFF! Weiss: None of you have the morale high ground in this debate! Blake B: Ruby was defending someone she cares about! Drive: And she killed someone I cared about! Gator: It's an eye for an eye here! Ruby:.... Drive: Now enough of this dribble! You're all about to die! Blake H: There won't be any dying for us. Its your brother's fault he died. Drive: WHAT?! Blake H: If he didn't try to kill Ruby or Spot, they wouldn't have had to defend themselves and he wouldn't have to die. Your brother died cause he was stupid! Drive: *Growls* Blake H: I'm right aren't I? Drive: You..... Gator: Drive, take it easy. Nash: He's trying to get into your head! Blake H:.... Drive: You.....GODDAMN DEMON!!! (Drive suddenly speeds and slams into Blake and through the mansion) Jason: WHOA!! Ruby: BLAKE!! *Runs after Blake* Yang: Ruby wait! (Gator and the others run in front of the heroes) Gator: Oh no you don't! Nash: There needs to be some suffering today! Erin: Fine! If you guys want this so badly! Kobe: You bet we do! Gator: Let's go! (The heroes go to fight the other Captains. It then cuts to Drive speeding onto the beach where he rams Blake into the ground) Blake H: GNN!!! Drive: I'm gonna rip out your spine Demon! After that, I'm gonna tear Ruby's eyes out and consume them myself! Blake H: You won't...get the chance! Drive: Try me! (Blake pulls his foot up and kicks Drive away from him, allowing him to get up) Drive: You might be strong Demon! But you're no match for MY speed! *Vanishes* Blake H: !! (Drive zooms by and slashes Blake's arm) Blake H: Nn! (Blake grabs his arm before Drive speeds by more, slashing Blake's back and leg) Blake H: GAH!! Drive: *Voice* HA!!! (Blake falls to one knee) Blake H: Nnn....Dammit. (Drive then stops in front of Blake and kicks him down) Drive: Dumbass. How does a piece of shit like you take down so many of our brothers? Blake H:.... Drive: No matter. Now it's time to finish you off! Blake H: !! (Drive's hand becomes a blade as he raises his arm up) Drive: DIE!!! (Blake braces himself. Ruby then speeds by with her scythe, severing Drive's arm from his body) Drive: !!! GAAAH!!! Blake H: Ruby! Ruby: Don't worry Blake! I gotcha! (Drive backs away as his arm regenerates) Drive: *Growls* You damn DEMON!!! (Ruby looks over at Drive) Drive: Do you WANT to die that badly?! Ruby: I'm definitely not gonna let you get away with hurting my friend! Drive: Then I will gut you BOTH!!! Blake H: Gnn.... Ruby: Blake, stay back. I'll handle him. Blake H: What? You don't stand a chance with his speed! Ruby: I can try! Blake H: Well be careful! Ruby: I will! Drive: Today you die you silver eyed demon! Ruby: Try and keep up! (Ruby and Drive vanish) Blake H: Gnn.... (Blake stands up) Blake H: I gotta go find Ian while they're at it. (Blake walks off) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts